AFTER STEELE CRAZY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Here I narrate what I think happened when they drink champagne and the ancestral ghost plays with the lights of the department.Enjoy it!


AFTER "STEELE CRAZY AFTER ALL THIS YEARS"

The logs crackled in the fireplace and both savored the sweet-sour taste of champagne from the other's lips. If something characterized Remington (Laura thought) it was that seductive way of making each moment something special. Nobody had decided that, but after each case, it had become too natural for them to evaluate what had been done, at Rossmore. The door of the fifth floor A closed behind them in a manner fully accepted by both as that delightful time of being together talking and drinking. Sometimes they bought something on the way to eat like that, sitting on the carpet in front of the wood stove or Remington cooked something light for her and if they did not want to go through the kitchen, in the refrigerator there were enough provisions to feed both . She knew that when he was silent it was because he was organizing a plate of cheese, fruit and cookies to respect his frugality and preparing something more substantial for himself. Occasionally, the food was requested for delivery. After that, came the champagne glass ritual. There was always the difficulty of toasting between the glasses since she was left-handed and he was right-handed so they laughed and ended up kissing as they do now, with the complicity of Mr. Steele's ancestral ghost. The light went again, this time for a longer time. Remington lit the candles on the dining room table and with the street lights plus the fire that burned brightly, it was more than enough to embark on a path of more committed kisses.

They had done this so recently that one could wonder why they both felt so comfortable sharing that intimacy at Rossmore. There was nothing there to interrupt them. Murphy had no idea where they were when they left him in his own house. Laura had already proven that on other occasions, he had let her go without raising objections. Obviously he was not very happy to let her go almost getting out of his arms but that was how he had always started to raise this almost from that forced case they investigated when supposedly after talking to them about his intimate revelations, Mitchell Knight had "thrown himself" from the 35th floor. Laura had tried the newly started camaraderie with Steele in Rossmore, sleeping together without sleeping together when they listened until the recordings that turned out to be of the man not of his wife Charlotte were over. They had been sleeping exhausted at the time and it was not feasible for Steele to take advantage of the situation.

But that night the excuse was different. The light was gone and the alarm bells in Laura's head too. Traitors! They alerted her when Steele's seduction must be stopped. However, he soon put aside the glasses of both half-eaten and devote to another more intoxicating nectar: Laura's lips.

On the other hand, Laura sought in her living brain some reason not to stay and enjoy this he offered with passionate vehemence but a sweetness so extraordinary and sweet that it exacerbated his senses far beyond what she was willing to admit.

In those moments, the proposal of six months of his life for one night in hers, was tempting but had just been in the background. She wanted a night in his life and did not care about what those who knew her could think. Would he go?

She would not bet her something like that. At least not if she took charge of dragging him to a seduction that did not want to leave for a while, she, who did not want to lose their freedom and independence at the hands of no man (however handsome and chivalrous that was) would enjoy the moment that would not be short, Laura thought as he moved on his clothes with little haste, waiting for her to back out as always. Laura's hands acted with some awkwardness, stripping him of the sweater he wore and which he gladly lost being thrown to one side. The kiss they were carrying was all that mattered in those moments. They were young, healthy ... very human ... why deny the attraction? Why think and analyze and not live that moment as what it was? A seductive game that would lead them to be less frustrated among themselves and more interpenetrated as people and perhaps much more as a team. Remington Steele was the one in front of her. What else did she need to know? It was something else, she thought in tune with the thoughts of him that delighted in her slight shudder at the touch of his lips here and there. She knew that everything had gone out of the scene at the same moment that that sweater flew and followed his garment, exposing his chest and very soon the breasts of her, because this skillful and tender man at the time, had just unbuttoned The bra and I was already kissing her in those intimate places that she had not shown to anyone for so long. Murphy was not a rival at all, neither in the investigations nor in this other kind of search. It was not the port to anchor when a case ended. Remington yes. Laura was surprised. It was the first time I thought of him as Remington. If it had to be given a merit, it was that he really honored that name even with some clumsiness in terms of tying up loose ends or surrendering as only he knew how to do it on the adventure of investigating without being very skilled for it.

But Laura was convinced that Remington Steele was more than a front page in the newspapers now, he was a man able to play not only a good role but also not act with malice when it came to her. Unlike. It was protective, it was sweet and soft. Would it be only by simple use of seduction to catch it with low defenses? Many men in the two previous years since 1980 in which the false boss appears on the scene, had made all kinds of proposals while she racked her brains investigating. Everyone wanted to go straight to the bedroom. Remington had been demonstrating for almost eight months that, although every opportunity served to propose it, nothing would be done if she did not give her full consent, which was what was happening now. She wondered as she let him deepen touches and kisses on her half-naked skin what would have happened if she had not resorted to the trick of declaring a tie in the case of the Donovan brothers. He knew that he was the absolute winner. Would he be going only for the prize? She could not tell if I had traveled submissively to France to pay the bet but ... all that did not matter anymore ...

When his hands took care of more buttons and she herself began to tear off the blue Remington shirt, there was no option to retrace her steps. She was interested in seduction, not in going back and recanting what was offered.

At one point they looked deeply. Remington lost in the amber of his eyes, which had taken on an intense hue given the passion of the moment. She, completely absorbed in the blue flashes that laughed confidently but not enough that it would not end abruptly. He let her take the initiative. If he left or stayed, it would be his decision. He loved what was happening ... even though he expected her to regret it.

But Laura was absorbed in the task of undressing him with deliberate slowness.

It was incredible.

She murmured against his lips: You left me like that in that secret passage of the university where your pants were hooked ...

Humm ... do you admit that you enjoyed it?

She responded by adjusting to a new kiss with much more determination.

The rest of the clothes flew through the air in seconds. There, in the softness of the carpet they loved each other slowly and intensely with passion and between soft sighs whispering words of sincere encouragement for what would continue to happen several more times that night and in Remington's bed where they went to take refuge without the next morning being anything other than SECURITY being in each other's arms.


End file.
